Mixed Emotions
by 2lieutenant
Summary: The Rat Patrol rescues Dietrich with confusing consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Mixed Emotions

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Rat Patrol. Neither do I profit from writing.**

 **Author's Note: Please remember that The Rat Patrol was not known for being very historically accurate. In my stories my aim is to be accurate to the series, not history. I very much love history, but I think that being too accurate will take too much away from the series.**

The Rats were on their way back to the base when they spotted a figure lying in the sand. ''Hey, Sarge'' Hitch yelled, ''It's Dietrich.'' They pulled up to where the still body lay. Moffitt and Troy jumped out of the Jeep and ran to Dietrich.

''How is he?'' asked Troy.

''He's suffering from heat stroke and there is some shrapnel near his heart,'' came the reply, ''I don't know what else.''

''Can he be moved?''

''I wouldn't risk it,'' replied Moffitt.

''What are we going to do with him?'' asked Tully.

''We can't just leave him here,'' said Hitch.

Troy nodded, ''Moffitt, Tully, stay with Dietrich. Hitch and I will go back to the base and find a doctor.''

Back at the base, Hitch and Troy went to find Captain Boggs.

''Sergeants, where are the rest of you?''

Troy shifted uncomfortably. ''Well, you see, sir...''

Hitch butted in,'' We found Captain Dietrich lying in the sand. He's unconscious and has some shrapnel wounds.''

Troy glared at Hitch and continued,'' We can't move him, sir. Can you spare a doctor?''

Captain Boggs shook his head. ''All our doctors are stretched to the max.''

Troy sighed, "A medic?''

''Afraid not.'' He lit up, ''I have an idea. One or our new nurses arrived today. It said in her file she had been studying to be a doctor before the war. You'll have to see if she's not too tired, I haven't even seen her yet. I'll ask for her to come here.'' He turned to his aide, ''Jenkins, see if Miss Stone is available.''

"Yes, sir.'' The aide turned to leave. Moments later he returned.

"Well?'' asked Troy.

''The lady will be here soon." Almost immediately, a woman entered. She was quite beautiful in an unconventional way. Her black hair was pulled into a tight French twist. The nurse's uniform complimented her olive skin very well.

''Yes, Captain?''

"Miss Stone, these gentlemen would like to know if you would come with them to attend to a wounded man. I know you must be quite tired..."

Miss Stone cut in with a gentle smile, "Of course I will come. That is why I am here.''

Troy nodded, ''Thank you, ma'am.''

"I will need to get some things,'' she said, ''Then I will be right there.'' Soon she appeared in front of them dressed in a pair of pants and a shot-sleeved tan shirt. She laughed at the looks the men gave her. ''How can I operate if I am not comfortable?''

Hitch grinned, ''It's alright with me, ma'am.''

Miss Stone smiled back at him, "Please, call me Christina.''

"Christina?" Troy asked.

Christina nodded, "My full name is Christina-Marie, but my friends call me Christina.''

"All right, Christina it is. Let's get a move on." Troy helped Christina into the jeep.

"Come on, Hitch."

Soon they left a trail of dust behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to Dietrich, Christina hopped out of the jeep and ran to Moffit.

''Where's the man?"

"Right over there," he said, pointing to where Tully was standing.

"He's a German?" Christina asked.

"Yes."

She nodded and ran over to Tully. "Let me take a look," she said. Tully moved over to where the others were standing to give her some room.

Tully took a matchstick out of his pocket. "Who is she?" he asked.

"A new nurse. Came just today," Troy replied.

"She's quite a looker," Hitch commented.

"That she is," agreed Moffit. "She didn't seem to mind that he was German. I wonder why that was."

Troy shrugged, "Maybe she's treated Germans before."

They turned around when they heard someone softly singing.

"It's in German," whispered Moffit.

"How does our good nurse speak German?" Hitch wondered.

"Here's your chance to find out," replied Moffit.

"I'm all finished," called Christina.

"Will he be all right?" asked Troy.

"Yes, the shrapnel wasn't in too deep."

"What are we going to do with him now, Sarge?" Hitch asked.

"I guess take him back to the base with us."

"Not so fast," came a new voice. "Turn around. Put your hands where I can see them." They all turned around and came face to face with a Gestapo captain. "Drop your guns," he ordered. Hitch, Tully, and Mofffit looked at Troy. Troy gave a slight nod. They all threw their guns in the sand. The captain turned to Christina. He leered at her and said, "And who might you be?"

Christina glared at him coldly, "Lieutenant Christina-Marie Stone, serial number 1809674."

The Gestapo captain smiled, "My dear, surely you could tell me more than that. You will find that I am a very nice man if you would cooperate."

Christina nodded, "Of course I could tell you more." The captain smiled in satisfaction. Soon that smile was replaced with fury as Christina started talking in German. Beside her Moffit struggled to keep from laughing.

"How dare you insult the beloved Fuhrer!" the Gestapo officer screamed. In one swift movement he backhanded her across the jaw. Christina stumbled back.

Hitch rushed forward," Why you..."

He was cut off by Christina yelling,"No Hitch."

The captain collected himself. "Put them in the truck with Hauptmann Dietrich. The Lieutenant will attend to him until we get back to his camp." He glared at Christina, "Lieutenant do not try anything,my guards will be right there in the truck with you. If the captain should be harmed anymore than he already is, it will be ten times worse for you. Do you understand?"

"Don't worry, Captain," she said, "My job is to save lives, not destroy them."

"Enough with your lip," he said. "Schneider, take them to the truck." Schneider pushed them into the back of the truck. Once they were all in, he climbed in behind them.

"What did you tell the Captain?" Troy asked.

"Just asked him why he was taking orders from a corporal who doesn't even have blue eyes or blonde hair."

Troy turned to Moffit,"Now I know why you were laughing."

"It was pretty funny," said Moffit.

"Hey, Sarge," Tully said, "Dietrich's stirring."

Christina ran over to where Dietrich was lying. "I need some morphine." Schneider handed her some. She quickly injected Dietrich. "That should ease the pain," she said. "What's going to happen to us?"

Moffit sighed, "I don't know. I overheard the Gestapo captain say that he would leave us for Dietrich. Dietrich's honorable, he won't harm you. He may even let you go for saving his life." Just then the truck stopped. Two soldiers opened the door.

"Let's go, schnell,schnell!" The soldiers pushed and prodded them into cells. Troy, Hitch and Tully were put in one cell, and Christina and Moffit were put into a cell across the hall.

There were two beds in the cell. One on each side of the room. Moffit sat on one cot, and Christina on another. They both sat there silently, neither saying a word. Several hours later, Moffit noticed Christina was shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Christina nodded,"I get cold easily."

Moffit sighed. He went over to her and sat beside her. After a moment he put his arms around her. She stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed into his warmth. She had almost fallen asleep, when a voice startled her awake.

"How did you learn German?" Moffit asked.

Christina shifted to get comfortable,"I was born in California to a Chinese women and an American man. I don't remember either of them. They were killed right after I was born. A German couple took me in. It was two years after the Great War."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

She turned to look at him. "You are?"

"Yes. Does that surprise you?"

"Of course it does. Most people do not take kindly to the fact I was born from an intermarriage."

"I'm not 'most people',"Moffit said with a slight smile.

"I know," Christina replied.

They sat there in the silence until both of them dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

They were rudely awakened by a loud banging on their door. The door was opened to reveal Corporal Schneider. "Herr Hauptmann wants to see you," he said. He led them to a room. Inside they found Troy, Hitch and Tully. There was evident relief on all faces that everyone was well. Moments later, the Gestapo captain entered. He sat down and turned to face them.

"You are quite fortunate. I am unavailable to interrogate you, so you will have to wait for Captain Dietrich to recover. No doubt he will be weak and refuse to interrogate uh as thoroughly as I would."

At this, Corporal Schneider spoke up, "Herr Hauptmann is a wonderful leader and an even better officer. He does the Wehrmacht a great service."

"Silence, I will put you on report for insolence and disrespect to an officer. Now, put a tight guard on our prisoners here, they are not to be allowed an opportunity to escape." With that he turned and left the office. Corporal Schneider returned the prisoners to their respective cells. Before he closed the door on Moffit and Christina's cell, Moffit asked, "The lady is cold. Can you give her a blanket?"

Schneider looked at Christina, "I'll see what I can do," he said. A short while later he came back with two blankets.

"Danke," Christina gave a wan smile.

"You must be hungry," said Schneider, "I'll bring you some food." He returned with a plate of food. "I gave some food to the other prisoners," he informed them.

"Thank you very much," replied Moffit. The corporal gave a slight nod, then he turned to leave.

After they had finished eating, they curled up on their cots and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Suzie2b kindly allowed me to use her character, Charley. All credit goes to her in creating Charley. For those of you who do not know who Charley is, she is Tully's wife.

Inside Troy,Hitch, and Tully's cell, they discussed their situation.

"Have you come up with a plan yet, Sarge?" asked Tully. "Charley's going to be worried."

"Not yet," replied Troy.

"Sure hope you come up with one soon," said Hitch. "I'm getting tired of this lousy food."

"Just sit tight for now."

For several weeks the only person either cell saw was Corporal Schneider. He was a nice, young man whom the Rats saw Dietrich's influence clearly on.

During this time, a relationship began building up between Christina and Moffit. She told him about her life in California, and he in turn told her about his life in England. Being both very well-educated, they were drawn to each. They connected very well. Christina found him charming, witty, handsome, and most importantly kind. Moffit loved Christina's dry wit and educated speaking. It didn't hurt that she was one of the most beautiful women he had seen. She wasn't beautiful in the normal Hollywood style. She was a different kind of gorgeous. "Exotic" was the word that came to mind. She was so poised and collected. Christina was someone you would pick out in a crowd. She had once been a dancer in Russia. She had returned to the States just before the war had broken out.

After about three weeks had gone by, they were summoned to Dietrich's office. They entered, and found Dietrich a little pale and weak, but doing well. He motioned them to sit down. "First, I would like to thank you for saving my life. Second, I would like to apologize for the way you were treated. If it had been up to me you would have been let go. I would still like to let all of you go, but unfortunately, I have a proposition to make. I have no choice in this. I will be killed if I do not agree. If you let the lady stay here and accompany the Gestapo captain to a party, I will let the four of you go. The lady will follow within a week."

"Are you crazy?" Moffit looked at Dietrich in shock.

"How can I be important enough to trade four men for me?" asked Christina. "Especially just to go to a party."

"It seems you have charmed the captain with your beauty and wit." Dietrich lowered his voice, "It also seems the captain is up for promotion. He wants to show the High Command he can settle down and stop being a playboy."

"Do I look Aryan to you?"

"He is planning to tell them you are a native he trained to act like a lady."

"Marvelous, I am to be the next Eliza Dolittle," Christina muttered. She looked up at him. "Fine, I agree." She turned to look at Moffit,"He seems to be telling the truth."

"Yes, but what about the Gestapo captain? How do you know he won't harm you?"

Dietrich spoke up, "He gave me his word no harm will come to her."

"Since when has the Gestapo been known to keep their word," countered Troy.

"I say no," said Hitch.

"Me too," agreed Tully.

"May I remind all of you I have rank over you? If I want to stay, that is my choice. Now go!"

Troy and Moffit stared hard at Dietrich, "Nobody had better harm her. If she gets hurt in any way, You'll answer to us."

Dietrich nodded," I give you my word."

The Rat Patrol turned to leave. Moffit pressed her shoulder and said, "Be careful."

Christina nodded. She watched them leave, then turned to Dietrich, "Should I go back to the cell now?"

Dietrich shook his head, " You will be given a room with a guard, of course. In the meantime, would you join me for dinner?" He offered her his arm.

She smiled and took it.

Dinner proved to be quite awkward. Neither of them were good a small talk. At last Christina set down her fork. " When is the party?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I have no dress," she informed him.

"That has all been taken care of."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Corporal Schneider gave her the clothes for the party. It was a red, sleeveless gown. Small rhinestones ran around the collar. Christina did her hair in a French twist. When she was finished, she sat down to wait.

Soon, a nock on her door startled her out of her musings. It opened to reveal Hauptmann Dietrich. "He is here," he told her. "I will be there, too."

"Does this captain have a name?"

"It is Krause."

She drew in a breath, "Well, lead the way."

Dietrich led her outside to a waiting car. In front of it was Captain Krause. He smiled oily, "Hello, my dear, so glad you could join us. You look absolutely stunning. Wouldn't you agree, Dietrich?"

Dietrich glared at him but nodded, "You look beautiful, Lieutenant."

Christina smiled at him, "Danke."

Nothing else was said on the way to the party, but Krause kept looking like a puffer fish, and Dietrich glared at him for most of the ride. Tension was so thick, Christina was almost glad when they arrived. She took Captain Krause's arm and they made their way to the party.

Once there, they were bombarded with questions about how Krause had managed to do such a good job of taming this "native pig" that she looked so beautiful. During this humiliation, Dietrich gave her a sympathetic glance. She kept her head forward and played dumb. Throughout the dinner, comments were made about how well Krause had trained her. The same thing was said during the dancing. All during this time, Christina's anger had risen until it had finally reached the boiling point. Having been warned before the party, she was to dance with no one but Krause; word had spread that she was so devoted to him, she wouldn't even dance with anyone else. Fed up with the humiliating talk, Christina walked over to Dietrich.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked.

"Are you sure?"

Christina bit her lip and exhaled, "Yes."

He smiled, "It would be my pleasure."

Christina found herself enjoying the dance. Unlike Krause, Dietrich was a wonderful dancer. He was so good, she was allowed to dance without fear of making him look bad. He held her close, but not too close as to be inappropriate. The dance was cut short by Krause storming into the dance. He grabbed the lieutenant's arm and dragged her into a nearby room. Once inside, he began berating her.

"How dare you humiliate me like that. I told you, you were to dance with no one but me. You have made me look like a fool." Raising his hand, he swiftly slapped her across the cheek. The blow sent her reeling backwards, clutching a nearby chair for support.

"What is the meaning of this?" came a new voice.


	6. Chapter 6

The captain turned and came face to face with a very angry Dietrich. "Why did you hit her?"

"She disobeyed my orders."

"Because she danced with me? You can hardly blame her for wanting a better partner. The lady is a born dancer."

Krause stiffened. "I better get back to the party. Come." He motioned for Christina to follow him. Clutching her red cheek, she obeyed.

In the ballroom, a general came up to them. "What happened to the lady's face?"

"She failed to obey my orders. You can't be easy on these natives."

Behind them, a voice broke in, "They lady was tired of getting her feet stepped on. This did not settle well with the captain."

"Is that all? I was about to offer the lady a dance myself. Really, Krause, you must improve your dancing skills. As it is, Dietrich, I'm glad you got to dance with her. You are more her height than me."

Captain Krause flushed. "Yes, Herr General."

The rest of the party was uneventful, Christina was allowed to dance with whomever she pleased, by the order of the general.

They returned to the camp and went to bed.

Later that night, Christina woke up to find a figure standing over her.


	7. Chapter 7

Her mouth was quickly covered before she could scream. A voice hissed in her ear, "You humiliated me in front of everyone. You made me look like a fool in front of a general." Krause dug his fingernails into her neck. "You will have to pay." Standing up, he started to unbuckle his pants. Christina screamed and ran for the door. He quickly maneuvered himself in front of the door. "No, you won't. Don't think you can leave here until I am satisfied." Christina's face filled with terror and she screamed again. She was cut off mid-scream by Krause. "You do that again, and I'll kill you."

Down the hall, Dietrich was in his room. He was still awake because he had to catch up on his paperwork. When he heard the first scream, he was startled out of his dozing. He went back to his paperwork. When he heard the second scream, he realized it was coming from Christina's room. He ran out to her room. When he got there, he saw Christina up against the wall with Krause on top of her. Dietrich threw Krause to the ground, then he punched him out before Krause could get up. He opened the door and called for Schneider. Schneider came and hauled Krause out. Dietrich turned to Christina, she was huddled up in a corner, her knees pulled up. He bent over her and touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Christina nodded. Dietrich slid to the floor next to her and put an arm around her. She was shaking uncontrollably. After a few minutes he spoke, "I will have you sent back to your base tomorrow. I'm sorry for not taking better care of you."

She raised her tear-stricken face. "It's alright, you did your best." She started to stand up, but her legs were still shaking, and she slid back down. Dietrich picked her up and put her back into bed.

"I will place a double guard outside your door." He turned and left.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Dietrich took Christina back to the base. Troy, Moffit, Tully, and Hitch ran to meet hem.

"Well?" Troy demanded.

Before Dietrich could say anything, Christina spoke, "Everything went smoothly. Unfortunately, the captain did not get his promotion."

"Thank you for keeping her safe, Captain," said Moffit.

"Might I have a moment to talk to Hauptmann Dietrich?" Christina asked.

They nodded and turned away.

"Thank you for all you did for me." With that, Christina gently kissed his cheek, then saluted and walked away.

Dietrich, a little stunned, saluted Troy and Moffit, then left.


	9. Chapter 9

Moffit ran after Christina. He found her in her room crying. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Did Krause harm you?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to have Dietrich's head."

Christina looked up. "It wasn't Dietrich's fault. He protected me as best he could under the terms of my agreement with Krause." She proceeded to tell Moffit the whole story.

Moffit's anger grew until he finally cut in, "I knew we shouldn't have left you with him. I'm so sorry, Christina. Is there anything I can do?"

Christina's smile reflected off her tear steaked face. A mischeivious grin filled her face. "Actually, there is one thing. Could you perhaps get rid of Krause's kiss?"

"It would be my pleasure." Moffit bent down and gently kissed her. Behind them cheering started. Moffit tried to shoo them away. At last, Christina broke the kiss. She turned toward Moffit's teammates.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Naw," Tully said, "The Doc could use a women in his life. It might make him less erratic."

They all laughed at the look Moffit threw him.

Hitch couldn't resist a little more teasing. "Just think, ma'am, he'll have to listen to you because you over rank him."

She rubbed her hands together, "I can't wait."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Now leave us alone." Moffit finally succeeded in shooing them away. He came back to Christina. "Now where were we?"


End file.
